Friendship
by Shinigami Fuzzy
Summary: How Sakura met Ino?Read on to find out!Mostly spoilers...


A few thing I want to clarify with the readers before starting the story:

I do not own Naruto.

This story is dedicated to my friend, Li Wen for her birthday on 12th august. There is also another reason stated when the story is finished. An extra snippet is also added!(It's not a NARUTO fanfic. It's a poem written by… I won't tell you! Read on to find out!)

_This sub is used for thinking._

This sub is used when there is an author's note.

**This sub is mainly used when there is a flashback.**

This story is a one-shot involving Sakura and Ino.

Forgive me if there is any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistake!(This is my first time writing a story!)

This story happens when Ino and Sakura is around 5 or 6,I think.

Message to Li Wen:

If you are reading this story, please review!!!And happy birthday to you!

Ok, now I can officially start the story.

.oO0Oo.

The clear blue sky soon gave way to menacing-looking dark clouds and a quickening wind. Dark grey clouds filled the sky, looming ahead like a heavy curtain. The sky turned like it was during the dead of the night. Flashes of lightning threatened to tear the purplish sky . A swallow darted across the dark sky. Cicadas stopped singing as the air began to turn cooler.

Sakura stared at the ribbon; she graduated from the academy today, and teamed up with her crush, Uchiha Sasuke. Whenever she look at the ribbon, it always reminded her something .Friendship. Her mind drifted to the day the first met(A/N. Ino and Sakura).

.oO0Oo.

**It was Wednesday, the day which academy students are released earlier because there is always a meeting at 1.30 (A/N.****PM involving the chuunin and jonin teachers)****, which was the usual timing when the going-to-be-ninja kids go home. This was no exception for Haruno Sakura. **

**Also known as 'The Forehead Girl', she was always crying. She was called the forehead girl due to her wide forehead, and in order to hide the unsightliness, she covered it with her fringe . **

**She has no friends. The kids around her age in the academy never liked her. Some even didn't bother to look at her. You can always find her sitting at the see-saw after school, and you can see her expression of grief; she was constantly weeping.**

**Ino POV(Point of view)**

_**So that is who they call "Forehead Girl" eh? She has no friends……Maybe I should introduce her to my friends. Makiko(**__** I hope my aunt doesn't get offended by this name; it's her nickname. She likes to be referred as makiko.**__**) and Yumi would like to make friends with her. Yea.**_

**I hear her sobbing even though I'm about a meter away from her. She must be pretty miserable. I approached her, at a snail's pace, step by step. I don't wanna ruin the surprise.**

**As I draw near her, she looked up towards my direction.**_** God dammit my surprise is ruined.**_

"**Who are you, and what do you want from me?"She asked.**

"**My name is Yamanaka Ino. I would like to be your friend dear……" I replied. I did not continue the last part as I don't know her name and I don't want to hurt her feelings her by calling her "Forehead girl".**

"**What's your name?"I asked curiously.**

"**Sa-Sa-Sakura……"**

"**Huh? Can you say that again?"**

"**My name is Haruno Sakura"**

" **Er…Sorry but I can't hear you.**

"**HARUNO SAKURA!THAT'S MY NAME!"**

"**Hey that's better."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Sakura right? Wait here tomorrow at the same timing, okay?"**

"**Yeah…"**

.oO0Oo.

Normal POV

"Haha."Sakura said softly, but without laughter.

.oO0Oo.

**Normal POV**

"**Yeah, that's much better." Ino believed.**

"**Thank you for your ribbon but my forehead-," Even before Sakura could finish what she was saying, Ino intermittent her.**

"**Now Sakura, this is why you are always bullied by other people. You don't have confident. Now do you know why?" Ino asked Sakura.**

"**It's because-,"Again, Ino interrupted her.**

"**Because of your forehead."**

"**My forehead?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Oh……I think I know what you are talking about Ino-chan. Thanks for making me understand why everyone doesn't play with me now…"Sakura supposed.**

"**No worries, what are friends for?"**

_**Friends?**_

This word was etched in Sakura's mind for as long as she lived(A/N .No offence to those Sakura fans out there. I'm not cursing her!).Everything has changed ever since she met Ino.

.oO0Oo.

"Sakura!!!" A voice called out. Sakura eventually was 'kicked out' of her imagination(Or her dream and maybe even flashback)Rain blurred the images of the buildings. It was still raining cats and dogs.

"Yes Oka-san?"

"Ino is looking for you! Come down and meet her; she has been waiting for 15 minutes."

"Okay, I'm on my way!"

As Sakura dashed out of her room and reached the living room, the pinkish-red ribbon that reflected under sunlight(Although there is no sunlight now)on her study table was picked up by the wind and landed on her soft bed.

.oO0Oo.

_________________________End of Fan Fiction__________________________

YEAH!!!!FINALLY!!!I typed finish this story!!!!!!A lot of time was used though.

All the plot, and stuff like that.

So how is it Li Wen? Like your final birthday present?

Anyway, yes the story plot is based on what they showed on TV.I wrote this cuz she didn't really know the plot of the TV show.

Readers can R&R, saying that my story plot sucks, lots of spelling, grammar and punctuation mistake.

Also, I wanna write about a story involving Itachi and Temari. So can you guys give me ideas? PLEASE!!!!!!!!!I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!No la, Just kidding. But you can give me an idea, I don't mind.

Oh, and ya the extra snippet

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Be Specific

Don't say you saw a bird; you saw a swallow,

Or a great horned owl, a hawk or oriole.

Don't just tell me that he flew;

That's what any bird can do;

Say he darted, circled ,swooped or lilted in the blue.

Don't say that the sky behind the bird was pretty;

It was watermelon pink streaked through with gold;

Gold bubbled like a fountain

From a pepperminted mountain

And shone like Persian rugs when they are old.

Don't tell me that the air was sweet with fragrance;

Say it smelled of minted grass and lilac bloom;

Don't say your heart was swinging;

Name the tune that it was singing,

And how the moonlight's neon filled the room.

Don't say that the evening creatures all were playing;

Mention tree toad's twanging, screeching fiddle notes,

Picture cricket's constant strumming

To the mass mosquitoes humming

While the frogs are singing bass deep in their throats.

Don't use a word that's good for all the sences

There's a word for every feeling one can feel.

If you want your lines to be terrific;

Then so make your words specific,

For words can paint a picture that is real.

By Mauree Applegate

.oO0Oo.

The sun turned dark like dead of the night.

The air turned cooler and cicadas stopped singing.

Everything was so exciting and moving.

This is written when this year,2009 the eclipse happened.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


End file.
